Clare-Alli Friendship
The friendship between Alli Bhandari and Clare Edwards formed early during the eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. The two are known as Calli '('C'''lare/Alli'). Friendship History Overview The two were both new freshmen to the school, and connected over the fact that they were both in the gifted program. Despite several rough patches, they remained best friends until the summer after their sophomore year when Alli kissed Jake Martin, Clare's ex-boyfriend and stepbrother, whom she still had feelings for. Clare cut off their friendship and the two went on to completely avoid each other for the first semester of their junior year. However, they reconciled in' In The Cold, Cold Night (1), when Alli, though initially hesitant to do so, helped Clare finish writing the holiday edition of The Degrassi Daily along with all of their grade nine group of friends. They appear to have completely mended their friendship as of the Season 12 premiere. Season 8 In '''Uptown Girl (1), Alli and Clare are in the Gifted Program, along with K.C. Guthrie and Connor Delaurier. Darcy introduces Alli to Clare, and the friendship then begins. In Fight the Power, Clare and Alli tell Jane that she is their hero for being the only girl on the football team. In Man With Two Hearts, Alli and Clare sneak around Mr. Simpson's house after going home with Connor, and they snoop around in Simpson's room. They find a sex toy under his bed. Spike catches them and while they panic, Spike says she knows what it is like to be 14. The two girls are curious about the vibrator and decide to bring it to school the next day. They're in the bathroom stall, as they argue about who should keep it and figure out what to do with it, they drop it while it's turned on. Alli and Clare panic and exchange looks. Jane picks it up and returns it to them, and discusses that it's normal to engage in "solo sex." Later in class, Connor trips over Clare's bag and the sex toy vibrates in front of the whole class. Mr. Armstrong tells Clare that she knows the rule, no cell phones in class. Clare quietly responds by saying she doesn't have a cell phone. Armstrong pulls the vibrator out, the class laughs, but Alli, being the good friend she is, improvises (stammering over her words) and says it's a robot for their project. Armstrong asks when she thought he was born and Alli says back, "Depends...how old are you?" getting the class to crack up. Clare is still very embarrassed by the topic. The next day, Clare and Alli discuss what happened, and Holly J. insults Clare about it. However, Clare comes back with a witty reply, causing Alli to break out in giggles, and Holly J to scoff and walk off. In Heat of the Moment, 'Alli is frustrated with Holly J. for making her and Johnny break up. She then goes to a classroom and creates a group called I Hate Holly J. online. After she does, Clare says, "Did that make you feel better?", Alli then responds saying, "Yes." In 'Causing a Commotion, K.C. and Alli mistakenly film Clare talking to the Shep about letting Connor back into Degrassi; they decide to air The Shep calling Clare a bitch, and they show it to the school at The Shep's ceremony for Principal of the Year. In Jane Says (2), Alli barges into school, dressed in sweats. She tells Clare that her parents were cleaning out her closet and found all her school clothes. Meanwhile, Clare is donating Darcy's old clothes to a charity. Alli suggests that Clare wears them, so later, Alli and Clare are seen trying on Darcy's old clothes, which garners attention from the boys for Clare, making Alli jealous. During class, Alli proudly finishes a problem, but Clare edits it, saying that she forgot a part. Alli is obviously mad. Alli finally admits she was jealous, and she and Clare sort their problems out. In Heart of Glass, When Alli returns home from making out with Johnny, she is furious of the fact she had to leave, and storms off to her room. She then calls Clare and immediately says "I hate my life." The next day, Alli agrees to go to The Ravine, and brings Clare. At the ravine, Alli decided to wear a rather risqué outfit which impressed Johnny's friends. Unfortunately, Clare has to leave due to time restraints. That same afternoon, Clare and Alli are outside the school and Clare convinces Alli to go back with her. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, Alli is suspicious and jealous of Jenna because she feels that she is replacing her by being Clare's best friend. She although was paranoid, and gives it a try to be her friend. When she says she's a boyfriend stealer, Clare and Alli take the hint that she may be interested in K.C.. In Shoot to Thrill, Clare tries to convince Alli that Johnny isn't a good person. When he sends Alli's naked pictures to his friend, Bruce, Clare is proven correct. In You Be Illin', Alli is seen with Clare and Jenna breaking into Johnny's locker to get the pictures back. Although, they still don't get the pictures. Alli is accompanied by Jenna to the clinic and Alli makes her promise not to tell. In Heart Like Mine (1), Alli witnesses K.C. and Jenna's kiss when K.C. got a basketball award. K.C. tells her to mind her own business, and Alli tells him she's going to tell Clare. In Start Me Up, Alli tries to cheer up Clare after her break up with K.C. Later in the episode, Alli and Clare go to the Fritz Helder concert. Alli is surprised to find out that Clare copied the paper from Declan's story. Clare feels ashamed and tells her that she'd understand that if she wouldn't want to be friends with her. Alli tells her that she is acting silly and she doesn't have to be ashamed. Alli and Clare go and have a good time. When Clare presents a real story in class, she feels happy about taking Alli's advice. So, her and Alli after class go to the bathroom and Clare puts on a lacy bra. Then, she and Alli laugh and run out. In Holiday Road, Alli and Clare are seen asking Emma about college and are surprised when she tells them how difficult it is. In''' Innocent When You Dream, Alli is helping Clare with her crush on Declan, Alli comes up with the clever online name "Madame Degrassi". Also, when Clare gets 4-star ratings, and an "M" for maturity on her posts Alli congratulates her. When Clare leaves after giving Wesley a hickey at 7 minutes of heaven at a party, Alli goes to cheer her up. Clare is mad and is blowing off steam and talks about how she doesn't want to have sexual thoughts because she has an abstinence ring, and that she doesn't want to make a mistake of having sex with somebody, like Alli did with Johnny. Alli's feelings are hurt. Later on, Alli and Clare make up, and Alli tells her that they are fine and that she knew she was only blowing off steam. Season 10 In What a Girl Wants (1), Clare is excited to see Alli again and the two are seen greeting each other. In '''What a Girl Wants (2), at The Dot, Clare is with Alli telling her that she's being too dramatic, because Dave only put her as #42, saying that it doesn't mean anything. Alli rolls her eyes and explains how this could have a negative impact on her future with boys. In Breakaway (1), Clare tells Alli that she is getting a surgery on her eyes to make them better, and that she won't need to wear glasses, and contacts. In Breakaway (2), Alli is amazed to see Clare's new eye surgery. She is very happy for her best friend. She thinks that Clare likes the new boy Eli, and smiles when he picks up her broken glasses. Alli thinks Clare has totally changed. In 99 Problems (1), Alli and Clare are walking when Alli says she wishes her life would be more fun, like Jenna's, experiencing all the wonders of high school; happiness, popularity, and cute boys. Alli says instead, she's in Grade 10 and still wondering where to sit at lunch or who she'll go to football games with. In 99 Problems (2), At the game, Alli is the only one left to perform and states that if anyone wants to join her, they are welcome to do so. At first Alli is dancing alone, but Clare joins her and soon everyone else in the bleachers starts dancing too. In Better Off Alone (1), Alli's seen with Clare in the hall where Clare's talking about Eli and Alli says, "I get it Clare, you're in love with Eli." Clare then pushes Alli towards Drew. In All Falls Down (1), Alli is then seen with Clare, walking into their exam, discussing Clare's recent kiss with Eli. Alli pushes Clare to ask Eli what they are, and makes up the scenario about the dreaded 'Car Wash Girl' After the advice, they write there exams.Drew obviously wants to spend the time before the dance with Alli, but she reveals she'll be at Clare's getting ready for Vegas Night- but offers to cancel. At Clare's Alli is preparing for the dance and talking to Jenna about how happy she is for a break, to relax and be away from school. Clare then enters, and Alli mocks her outfit for the dance. When Clare tells both Alli and Jenna she is going with Fitz, Alli and Jenna share confused, and bewildered looks, as Clare explains why. Alli jokingly asks Clare "when did your life become west-side story?" Alli is last seen giggling and fixing her hair in front of the mirror with Jenna. In Don't Let Me Get Me, Alli reconsiders giving Drew a second chance. Although Clare opposes of the second chance, Alli believes she should. After a talk with Mr. Simpson, Alli tells Clare that she has to go to a self-esteem seminar. Clare asks Alli if she's okay with the fact that guys doesn't have to go, and she answers saying no. The next day, after Alli's talk with her parents she is leaving Degrassi and tells Clare that she's leaving Degrassi, for good. Clare and Alli then say goodbye, and she leaves. In Chasing Pavements (1), Clare is happy to see Alli back at Degrassi. She agrees to help Alli bring up test scores in the standardized math test section so Mr. Simpson won't get fired. She also points out that Drew will also need some tutoring, much to Alli's annoyance. In Chasing Pavements (2), Clare is seen talking to Alli about plans to encourage Grade 10 to take the Standardize Math Test. In Drop The World (1), Alli tries to convince Clare to break up with Eli, but she is hesitant to do so. Alli tells her that he is manipulating her and that breaking up with him wouldn't make her a bad person. In Drop the World (2), now that Alli is back at Degrassi, Clare shows up at the Spring Formal and so does Alli. Alli tries to convince Clare to break up with Eli, but she is hesitant to do so. Alli tells her that he is manipulating her and that breaking up with him wouldn't make her a bad person. Clare goes back to the Spring Formal to find Alli in the entrance. She tells her she wants to dance and have fun. Alli tells her that lets have fun, and they both walk back in to the Spring Formal. Season 11 In LoveGame, Clare goes to Above The Dot and introduces Jake to Alli and Sadie, Dave and K.C.. Alli then asks Clare if he has met Eli. The next day, Clare tells her she and Jake kissed. In Cry Me A River (1) Alli and Clare are happy that they have clubs again. Alli is there for Clare when Clare wants to join the Degrassi Daily. In''' Should've Said No (1), Clare tells Alli about her problem with going for Jake, Alli tells her if she likes him, she should go for him. In '''Nowhere to Run, Alli is at Clare's house and she helps her get ready for Clare's mom's wedding. While at the cabin, Alli kisses Jake. Clare finds them and runs off into the woods. She is worried while Drew and Jake are looking for Clare. When everything is sorted out, Clare tells Alli they are no longer friends and to find another ride and that Jake's truck is full. Alli gets a ride from Katie and Marisol in Marisol's car. In Underneath It All, Alli is seen sitting next to Jenna when Clare comes into the classroom. Alli gives Clare a friendly smile, but Clare ignores her and decides to sit by Connor instead. Alli seems to look disappointed that Clare didn't sit with her. It was said by Clare that both Alli and Jenna were giving her death glares in the morning. In Not Ready To Make Nice (1), Alli trying to defend Jenna, she says to move on. At first she tries to be friends by saying, "Clare, what happened at the cabin was a stupid one time mistake, there's nothing going between us now." Then Mr. Perino tells them to stop arguing and they both then sit at there seats. In In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Clare approaches Alli, Connor, K.C., and Jenna, asking them to help her with the newspaper she has volunteered to run. Jenna doesn't speak to Clare and sits down, not volunteering her help, as does Alli, Connor, and K.C. Later, Alli and Jenna volunteer to help, and Jenna asks if she could help, too. In''' In The Cold, Cold Night (2), Alli continues to help Clare to finish the newspaper. When The Pizza came Alli was happy that Clare remembered her favorite Pizza. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Clare, Jenna, and Alli have reunited as a trio. The three are glad when Principal Simpson announces that the school is now uniform free, and Alli asks both of them if they were going to hit on any of the new hockey team members since they were both single. Later, the three are hanging at Clare's house, and they decide to go to Mike and Adam's party. Jenna and Alli confront Clare about who she is dressing for her at the party. Jenna and Alli ask Jake what to do if a guy doesn't bring up a past kiss for Clare. Jake tells them that if the guy is interested, then he'll kiss the girl again. The girls like the answer, and Clare asks Jake if the people should talk first, to which he said the guy would go to her. At the party, Alli drags Clare away from Eli, who she was trying to talk to, though Alli seemed not to notice. Alli tells Clare to try to have fun, to mingle and dance. Clare begins to awkwardly dance, but Alli stops her, telling her to not do that. In '''Come As You Are (2), Clare informs Alli about her and Eli's date that night in class. In Gives You Hell (1), Jenna, Clare, and Alli are sitting next to one another at the pep rally for the Toronto Ice Hounds. In Say It Ain't So (1), Alli tells Clare of her acceptance into MIT, and she is happy for her. In Say It Ain't So (2), Clare accompanies her to the clinic to take a blood to determine if she is pregnant or not. When Alli confides in her about her dilemma, Clare tells that she still has options(abortion) if she wants to go to MIT so badly. Clare later attends Alli's party, and Alli says she was one of the important people to her in her speech. Later, Clare holds Alli's hand when she finds out if she is pregnant or not. In Waterfalls (2), Clare confesses to Alli that Asher sexually harassed her, and Alli is surprised she didn't tell Eli. Alli thinks she should tell a teacher, though Clare thinks she should make things right with him. Alli later tells Alli that they can get her a new internship, but Clare decides not to let Asher ruin her internship for her. Later, after being fired from her internship, Clare is crying, and Alli says she can go to the police, though Clare rejects the idea, saying she has no proof and no one would believe her. Clare admits she should have listened to Alli, and Alli asks about Eli, but Clare says she can't tell him because she doesn't want to be a burden to him. Alli and Clare share a hug before Eli approaches them. In Rusty Cage (2), Alli and Clare are both seen saying their last goodbyes to K.C. In Sabotage (2), Eli was going to leave Clare's party because she wouldn't tell him what really happened with her and Asher, but Alli made him stay and talk to her and she finally opened up. In I Want It That Way (1), Jenna and Alli are getting out of Alli's new car when they run into Clare. Clare is excited about her car and lists off some boring things they could do, then Jenna says or something fun. Alli and Clare are talking about the Jay-Z concert when Jenna says she could replace Dave and go with them. In I Want It That Way (2), Dallas makes a comment about Jay-Z when Clare arrives as she mentions it. Alli gets the idea that Clare would forgive him if he "rapologizes" to her. The next day, Dallas raps an apology, and Clare forgives him. In Ray Of Light (2), Clare and Alli find Eli showering with his clothes on in the girls changing room. Clare asks what the hell is he thinking and Eli says she was forcing him to talk as he proceeds to take off his clothes. Alli then says "that is more Eli than I ever wanted to see" and throws him a towel. Soon Eli runs through the school naked as Alli and Clare chase after him until he runs into Mr.Simpson and hugs him. In Zombie (1), Alli goes to talk to Clare while she's promoting her campaign. Later, Alli thinks Eli asked her out as a way to get to Clare. In Zombie (2), Clare overhears Connor making a rude comment about her. Alli and Jenna are also there. Later, Alli, Jenna, and Connor are talking about Eli wanting to get back with Clare and Alli and Jenna get mad at Connor. In' The Time of My Life', Alli shops with Clare and Jenna for prom. She picks out a purple and black dress for Clare which she first delines, but then ends up wearing it. When preparing for prom, Clare asks Alli to zip up her dress. While zipping up her dress, Alli finds a bump. At first, the bump is considered to be cancer, but they don't think it's that serious. At prom, Alli jokes and brings up the bump again, which Clare had forgotten about. Clare then asks for sex advice from Alli and Jenna. Such advice consists of being safe and knowing it will hurt at first and afterwards. This causes Clare to regret asking, but she appreciates it. During graduation, Clare and Alli talk in the restroom. Clare tells Alli she found out more information about her bump, and that it may be more serious than they thought. It's possible Clare has cancer. Clare asks Alli to help convince her that it's not cancer as they hug. Season 13 In Summertime, Alli informs Madam Jean-Aux that Clare isn't at the meeting for the Paris trip because she's at an appointment. After the meeting, Alli, Clare, and Jenna go shopping and they notice that Clare keeps checking her phone and assume that she's gotten her biopsy results. Clare informs them that she's texting Eli and Alli takes her phone and is disappointed with what they're talking about Mad Men and not anything sexual. Alli and Jenna encourage Clare to have virtual sex with Eli. On the bus to Paris, Clare isn't able to be there because she will be in Cancer treatment. Alli seems worried about it and wishes she were at Clare's side. In All I Wanna Do, since Clare cannot be in Paris herself, Alli goes around with a cardboard cutout of Clare's head, taking pictures in the places where Clare wanted to go for her. In About a Girl, Jenna and Alli are video chatting with Clare, who asks about Leo. Alli tells her things are going well, but she isn't ready to have sex with him, which she expects he will want. In Honey, Alli and Jenna recieve a text from Clare about Adam being in the hospital. Later, the two talk on the phone about how Clare has a couple more sessions of chemo before she can leave the hospital. Then Clare tells Alli to live her life the fullest with Leo and get him back. Quotes *Clare: "I know who you are." Alli: A total screw-up?" Clare: "No, no. You're a good, funny, sweet person. You're Alli." Alli: "And you're the best friend a screw-up could ever have. I hope that doesn't change." *Alli to Clare: "I get it Clare, you're in love with Eli." *Clare: "What do you do when life hands you lemons?" Alli: You throw them at Chantay!" *Clare: "Alli?" Alli: (Walks away) Clare: "Wait, can we talk?" Alli: (While walking away) "Yeah, I dont really have anything to say." Clare: "I was mad at you for kissing Jake, but I was a hypocrite. I blamed you and I let Jake off the hook. It wasn't fair." Alli: "Clare, do you have any idea of what i was going through last summer?" Clare: "You and Dave. You were fighting." Alli: "Dave cheated on me. He had sex with another girl and you called my problem pedestrian." Clare: "I didn't know." Alli: "And after I found out, I stupidly kissed Jake, but you were so self-obsessed, you never realized your best friend needed you. And now the only reason you're even apologizing is because you need help with the newspaper." Clare: "That's not true, Alli" Alli: (Looks at Clare with her arms crossed) Clare: "I just... I wish that after all the years we've been best friends...You'd at least give me another chance?" Alli: (Walks away) *Alli: "Degrassi minions at your service." Clare: (Whispers) "Thank you." *Alli: "I can take photos." Clare: "No? No one wants to cover theater?" Alli: "Yeah, and I don't think anyone else is walking through that door, Clare." *Clare: "Thank you again. Your photo's were perfect." Alli: "Oh, you know, just doing the solid for an old friend... (Looks in pizza box) Who also remembered to order Bhandari-styled pizza." Clare: "Pineapple, olive's, and barbecue chicken." *Alli: "Got your emergency text, what's wrong? Was the sex bad?" Clare: "No! No, it was fine!" Trivia *They were both in the Gifted Program. *Alli kissed two of Clare's ex-boyfriends. **Alli kissed K.C in Jane Says (2). **Alli kissed Jake in Nowhere to Run. *They are both best friends Jenna and are mutual friends with Mike Dallas, Wesley Betenkamp, Liam Berish, Connor DeLaurier, K.C. Guthrie, Eli Goldsworthy, Adam Torres, and Jake Martin. *They both have older brothers that have graduated from Degrassi. *Both girls have kissed K.C. and Jake, but only Clare was in a relationship with both of them. *Both became regular cast members in Season 8. *They were introduced to each other by their older siblings, Darcy Edwards and Sav Bhandari. *It was because of Darcy and Sav that Clare and Alli became best friends. *Alli is the one who got Clare to stop wearing her only uniform. *Both have felt that Jenna was stealing their significantother. *Alli was the first to know about Clare's sexual harassment. *Both girls have taken naked photos of their breasts. *Clare was the first person to know that Alli lost her virginity to Johnny. *Both were involved in the fight that took place at Fiona's loft. *Alli is friends with Clare's rival turned friend, Dallas. *Their friendship is similar to the friendship of previous Degrassi graduates Emma and Manny. *Alli had an instant attraction towards Clare's ex-boyfriend turned step brother, Jake. *They both have religious families. *Both had pulled a "Stephanie Kaye". **Alli came to school in normal clothes than changed into sexier clothes. **Clare was drunk at a school dance. *Both had a conflict with Holly J., but Alli became friends with Holly J. when she dated her brother Sav *The Tori and Maya friendship ended the same way their friendship ended. *Clare and Alli both love wearing denim jackets. *They have been seen in four opening sequences together. (Season 9, Season 11, and Season 12) *They have both seen Eli naked. *Alli is the one who found the bump on Clare's back. *Alli and Jenna give Clare sex advice in The Time of My Life. *They both have had break up-make up relationships. *They both lost thier virginities in high school. *Alli was worried when she found out that Clare has cancer. *Clare and Alli both lost a friend: **Alli lost Campbell **Clare lost Paula **They both lost Adam Timeline *First Friendship: **Start Up: Uptown Girl (1) '(801) **Ended: 'Nowhere to Run (1130-31) ***Reason: Alli kissed Clare's recent ex-boyfriend and now step-brother, Jake. *Second Friendship: **Start Up: 'In The Cold, Cold Night (1) '(1144) Gallery HOTM2.jpg Clare & Alli At The Spring Fling With Clare & Alli Arguing About Eli.jpg Degrassi-The-Next-Generation-Season8episode14.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-alli-claire-g2d.jpg season8_(35).jpg Clare-and-Alli-clare-edwards-23766898-500-333.jpg Alli_and_Clare.png Tumblr l8eln5lvst1qzl88jo1 400.jpg Tumblr ltju3qAcdS1r46p1ro1 500.jpg Tumblr l5u1lgRmI31qct0ifo1 500.jpg Normal 10x05 399.jpg heart-of-glass-8.jpg Degrassi__Now_or_Never_Promo_HD_(5).jpg heat-of-the-moment-1.jpg causing-a-commotion-4.jpg Degrassi-alli-clare1.jpg alli-clare-alli-bhandari-degrassi-16250984-520-391.jpg 33333f.jpg Picture 2de.png 5464fg.jpg 4563.png Picture 5de.png ca2.jpg Degrassi-clare-alli.jpg Degrassi-episode-1202-11.jpg Picture 3de.png 4654fhh.jpg Picture 6de.png Jane-says-pt-2-4.jpg 4564h.jpg kjm.png 45433.png image1n.jpg Picture 1ac.png Picture 2 15-25-41.png Degrassi-episode-1202-12.jpg ohe.PNG Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h58m28s148.jpg ca1.jpg 54432.png 2433.PNG 64564.PNG Dgs12-5.jpg 4645fh.jpg 454g.jpg err.jpg degrassi-alli-season12-06.jpg degrassi-come-as-you-are-pts-1-and-2-picture-12.jpg Degrassi-episode-1202-02.jpg Degrassi-alli-season12-05.jpg Degrassi__Now_or_Never_Promo_HD_(4).jpg Sayitaintso4.jpg 6564.JPG 533gtg.JPG Alli93.jpg 4564f.JPG 6456444.JPG 575.jpg 4564ggggg.jpg kkii.jpg uhihijo.jpg 8798ou.jpg 8uiojk.jpg 687ujk.jpg 898iok.jpg hiuioo.jpg kjjkljm.jpg Dg121314-2.jpg 475866546.jpg 346457456.jpg 75687435.jpg 64564565.jpg 07w.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg clennalli.jpg tumblr_mbqeq68yTL1r2bqr5o1_250.png 1024px-Degrassi summer 2012.jpg 10 (8).jpg 02 (10).jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 11 (15).jpg 05 (21).jpg Fjoi4u.jpg ClareAlliJennaIWITW1.jpg Dedw.JPG Asase.JPG 3w3.JPG Jkdsfwe.jpg I5804.jpg 1-101.jpg 1-21ds.jpg 0271.jpg 0111.jpg 0078.jpg degrassi-showdown-week-3-wrap-up-5.jpg ImagesCAFKLIKW.jpg Adsfsafdfff.PNG 89uoihh.png 9890io.png 089io.png 7878uoyu.png 89uikhh.jpg 89uioaaaas.png ThCA6AOC3A.jpg 11 (15).jpg 2433.PNG 33333f.jpg 346457456.jpg 3w3.JPG 45433.png 454g.jpg 4563.png 0001.jpg 0271.jpg 07w.jpg Normal 901-02 (22).jpg Normal 10x01 (140).jpg Degrassi 13g 05 hr.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-17h46m30s210.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-17h22m59s180.jpg I-0i0.jpg Hj9-9.jpg Fgi43.jpg ;'kioy.jpg Screen Shot 2013-06-17 at 11.48.04 AM.png 2013-04-07 19 01 55-DGTNPromo12391240 - YouTube.png 45tre.png 45tre65y.png 54tere.png 43rew.png 56trrt.png 34erer.png 45tr43.png 45ter45te45.png54t54r4545.png 65tre.png 76y5tgr.png 5454d.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-16h45m33s93.jpg Iutrukj.jpg Dfye5rt.jpg 3r4gfdg.jpg 655t.png 65y55.png 11277_slide1.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 13